


Stargazin'

by Jesstabulous



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesstabulous/pseuds/Jesstabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some that think you need to make a wish when you see a shooting star, others feel it brings good luck just to witness it without doing a thing - and then there are those that have another opinion about what to do all together. What happens when you see a shooting star?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazin'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I could wish upon a shooting star - I still wouldn't wish to own this wonderful fandom. No one could do it better than Joss, period. 
> 
> A/N: Yet again, another one of my oldies but goodies from my ff.net account posted in '07. This has to be the top of my list of my older one shots. I don't often write fun fluffy ficlets, but somehow this plot bunny wormed its way into my mind and demanded I change things up for a bit. So glad I listened to that muse, this ficlet never fails to bring a smile to my face when I re-read it. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

She loved the stars, so naturally she loved lookin' up at them planetside. Loved to be surrounded by 'em in the black even more.

"What you up to gurl?" a gruff voice asked, an apple sittin' on his blade as he walked closer to her, takin' a few bites from it. "look like a fool jus' starin up like that." he added.  
  
"It's called stargazin' Jayne." She shot back, feeling slightly annoyed. He always was so unsenstitive.

"Sounds like a waste of time seein' as you up around them all the time, why you ganna go and look at them some more." he stated.

"'Cuz their shiny." She replied, a bit more agitated with the mercenary.

"Lots o' things are shinyier then them stars youz lookin' at." Jayne raised a eyebrow slightly. He was lookin' directly at her - she was lookin' directly up.

"Like what?" She challenged, not once taking the time to look over at him.

"Oh jus' lots o' things," Jayne took another bite from his apple "like this knife for instance." He finished with his mouth full. Moving the blade around while the moonlight shone off it brightly.

"It's only shinyer cuz it's closer to me then that star." Kaylee pointed up with her dirt coverd hand, brushing a strand of hair from her face with the other. The wind was startin' to pick up. Jayne just grunted and rolled his eyes at her reasonings. "Well it's true." she added at his gutteral response.

"Might be so, still don't explain' why you so fasinated in gorram stars for." Jayne commented.

Kaylee was quiet for a moment, moving to take a seat on the hard ground. When Jayne sat down next to her she laid back flat on her back. With a rougish grin Jayne followed and laid down next to her, moving one arm under his head.

"See that one?" Kaylee asked, pointing up to a bright star in the middle of a constellation.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jayne asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"That ain't no ordinary star, that's my home." She stated quietly, a smile in her face. "Mom always said I'd go and do big things with my life, bigger then the stars." Jayne was lookin' between the star she pointed to and her.

"Intrestin', I don't know which star is mine." he admitted.

"You could always find out ya know." Kaylee offered a bright smile crossin' her face.

"Naw, don't figure I'd care to much for lookin' at my home from far away, too many bad memories as it is." he replied.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked, and when Jayne stayed quite, Kaylee figured that was a 'no'.

Then she saw it! A shooting star speeding by in the night sky. She loved planets that didn't have a bunch of frilly go se lights. She smiled and looked over at Jayne lyin' next to her.

"You see that?" she asked with a certain... _giggle_  to her voice.

"Yeah," Jayne replied suddenly suspicious of the mechanic.

"Good!" She jumped back up to her feet, and out of instinct, thinking something was wrong, Jayne jumped to his. "Now you gatta kiss me!" she proclaimed loudly and Jayne jerked back, a puzzled look over his face as he processed what he just heard that little mechanic say.

"No gorram way gurl." he growled.

"But you have ta!'" she whined with a playful smile "you saw that star, I saw the star, we saw it fall, it's tradition to kiss me." she pleaded.

"What do you do when no ones round' when you see one?" he challenged.

"I blow the star a kiss, but since you're hear you have ta' kiss me." Kaylee shrugged and replied easily.

"Oh no, gurl you've done lost your mind, I _ain't_ kissin' ya!" Jayne started to walk away, and then he heard the blasted sniffle. He hated when women started to cry. He hated it even worse when it was him who'd done it. With a heavy sigh he turned and walked back over to her.

"Cap'n ain't ganna hear a word of this dongma." Jayne looked her dead in the eye with his most serious face. Kaylee just nodded with a large smile - she'd won. Jayne looked around cautiously, then leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Kaylee's soft lips.

He'd violated his own rule and kissed a girl on the lips. For a star no less.

He kinda liked it.

"JAYNE!"

"Gorramit!" Jayne muttered, Kaylee just laughed. "You better get me outa this gurl!" Jayne demanded.

"JAYNE! You got some serious splainin' to do! _right now_!" Mal yelled.

"Tell him it was the stars," Kaylee suggested with a little laugh.

"Like he'd believe that!" Jayne groaned in annoyance, feeling that little tinge of fear as Mal stalked his way over to 'em.

"Oh, I think he will." Kaylee winked, making her way back towards the ship with a small skip in her step.

* * *

_(\/)  
(O.o) /\  
Copy the bunny to your presentation to help him achieve world domination,  
and come join the dark side. (We have cookies.)_


End file.
